El dia malo de Sawada TTrauma para namimori
by AlexOkami
Summary: Summary: No todos los días en Namimori suelen ser muy buenos que digamos, por una apuesta hizo que la escuela secundaria de Namimori tuviera un pequeño trauma... Y todo por un pequeño Tsuna serio, con mirada fría, junto con sus amigos de siempre, la tormenta y la lluvia... - No se me ocurrió uno mejor pero ONEGAI ENTREN Y LEAN XD - Insinuaciones: 1827, 6927, R27 - humor raro xD.


Jojo mas ideas brotan de mi cerebro xD… °¬° cerebros… *Modo Zombie ON* Neta que no se que me paso para hacer este one-shot XD… Espero les guste o-o. T.T si no, moriré u.u… bueno algo similar :P. Este también lo dejo como compensación XDD

¡Sin mas a leer! °o° … *cerebros*

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Ligero Shonen-ai. Insinuaciones 1827 – 6927 – R27 Y quizá que sea algo raro (e.e) … E intento de humor algo mucho mas raro (:P)

* * *

**** EL DIA MALO DE SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI – TRAUMA PARA NAMIMORI****

Todo el alumnado de la secundaria Namimori. No podían creer lo que se rumoreaba.

Alguien había dicho que Sawada Tsunayoshi… El conocido como Dame-Tsuna, se había enfrentado a unos tipos que casi siempre le molestaban. Pero el prefecto de la Secundaria y de todo Namimori, siempre se los quitaba de encima…

En fin, casi siempre ese chico era el mas burlado y abusado, en el sentido de maltratado. Ese día tenía una cara que daba miedo…

Unos pensaron que ese no era Tsuna, que era un clon malvado, o que era el, pero que fue abducido por aliens.

Tanto se pusieron a pensar que hasta a algunos hasta les pasó la idea de que tenía la cara como la de un mafioso, cuando algo no sale bien o cuando planea algo malo, muy malo…

-Decimo, todo esta en orden – le dijo el peli-plata con un inusual toque serio.

-Igual por aquí, Tsuna – susurro Yamamoto, el cual igual portaba su cara en Mode Serios ON o algo similar.

Ahora este trió conocido estaba descansando un poco… Bueno estaban casi terminando la cuarta o tercera clase de ese día.

Incluso Sasawaga Kyoko no hablo mucho con los antes mencionados y a su modo prestaba atención a la clase.

-Sawada! Ponga atención, venga y resuelva esa operación – el castaño frunció su ceño y sus ojos tenían un brillo algo raro, el maestro se sintió amenazado con esos ojos y empezó a sudar un poco.

-Decimo – susurro Hayato, esta vez, no grito ni nada.

Incluso hasta Yamamoto, estaba despierto y de igual modo ahora tenia en su rostro una mirada seria… Y fría como pocas veces la muestra.

Todo el salón se quedo helado y algo abrumado. . . El castaño veía fijamente al maestro y al pizarrón, solo para decir:

-El resultado es X=18 y Y=27… Y es una Parábola – Todos en el salón tragaron saliva de golpe y hasta las cejas les temblaron… Ese problema todavía iba a ser visto y el "Dame-Tsuna" ahora no tan "Dame" lo respondió solo con verlo por escasos 1 minuto 30 segundos…

El maestro de cuarta… Es decir el maestro ese, abrió sus ojos y se "comporto" vio el libro y casi hasta temblaba como gelatina para decir – "E-Es correcto" – ahora todos se querían ir corriendo… El castaño daba mucho miedo… Siendo así.

-Bien hecho, Decimo – le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa sincera y muy calmada.

-Eso es bueno, Tsuna – siguió el peli-negro con otra sonrisa.

-Gracias – dijo el castaño y asintió.

Y así prosiguió la clase de Matemáticas… Hasta que dio la hora de salir al receso… Casi y prácticamente todo el salón del castaño salió huyendo…

-Solo faltan tres clases mas, Decimo – hablo Gokudera, quien ahora comía un pequeño onigiri.

-Es extraño hacer esto – señalo Yamamoto con una cajita de leche que bebía y mirada hacia algún punto indefinido del lugar.

-A-Ah – solo dijo el castaño…- Su intuición se activo y aviso – Tenemos compañía. . . Mukuro…

-Kufufufu~ Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Tsunayoshi-kun – apareció el mencionado.

Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto se pusieron en posición de combate…

El castaño solo frunció un poco el ceño y suspiro cansado. Alzo una mano para señalar que el se encargaría.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Mukuro – pregunto.

-Oya, Oya, Mira que hoy estas arrogante – le dijo para desvanecerse y aparecer enfrente del menor, a quien le sostenía su pequeña barbilla y acercaba ambos rostros – Y yo que te vengo a visitar… - continuo y acercaba sus labios al menor estaban a una pulgada o cm.

Hayato y Takeshi, fruncieron el ceño…

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe – le soltó serio y se quito la mano para alejarse…

Esta vez si que se sorprendió el peli-índigo.

-Kufufufufu~ Ahora me intrigas mas… Vongola – solo dijo y se desvaneció de nuevo.

-Vámonos, chicos – indico, y sus mejores amigos, fueron detrás de el, todo eso parecía cosa de mafiosos que realmente serán en un futuro – Se hace tarde, para ir a clase.

-Si – respondieron ambos.

-Me pregunto que le habrá pasado al "conejito" fufufu~ - susurro el ilusionista quien ahora estaba sentado en un techo, desconocido…

-Ese herbívoro… - dijo otra voz, su presencia no la notaron o quizá si, pero no quisieron molestarlo.

.

.

El día transcurrió y todos se fueron unos que otros evitando pasar cerca del castaño y se fulminado por sus aura asesina de "Si te cruzas enfrente mío te arrancare la cabeza"

Y la de Yamamoto y Gokudera era "Quédate atrás si quieres vivir" – o – "Si molestas, muere"

Pero alguien los detuvo en la puerta…

-Que sucede aquí, Sawada Tsunayoshi – le hablo el prefecto algo "emocionado" por la actitud del castaño, cosa que igual le molesto de sobre manera, por que a el le gustaba mas su actitud de siempre, a sus ojos tierno y lindo…

Gokudera y Yamamoto hicieron lo mismo que cuando apareció Mukuro. Se colocaron enfrente de su amigo castaño.

Todo el Nami-chuu se quedo de piedra… _-"Aquí va a ver sangre"-_ fue el pensamiento de todos.

-Esta bien, chicos - sonrió un poco – Hibari-san, llevo algo de prisa, pero no pasa nada – añadió.

-Hm, esta bien – le respondió el prefecto. Y sonrió cómplice con el castaño.

El cual le dedico una mirada de "Te lo compensare después".

Cosa que solo notaron sus dos mejores amigos ya que todos seguían con lo nervios a flor de piel.

-Dame-Tsuna no grito ni nada por el estilo cuando vio a Hibari – susurro un chismoso.

-Shh no hables, además esto no nos incumbe – respondió otro chismoso mas inteligente.

Tsuna se detuvo, al igual que la lluvia y la tormenta…

.

Sonrió un poco y cerró sus ojos, actuó de manera tan rara para algunos y algunas, y por que no, basta decir que una chica suspiro.

-_"Debe de estar loca, pero ese Sawada se vio genial" – _pensó aquella chica.

Pero no sabía que alguien leyó sus pensamientos… Y ese alguien siempre dice: "Kufufufufu"…

-_"Que se creen para pensar eso, de Mi Tsunayoshi-kun"- _pensó, el ilusionista.

-"_Wao" – _pensó el prefecto. Pero frunció el ceño cuando noto lo que quizá pensó esa chica.

.

.

Uno escondido y el otro en la puerta de la escuela se quedaron observando hasta que se fue la figura del pequeño castaño.

El cual hasta con la mirada que tenia, hizo retroceder un par de perros que había cerca… Los chihuahuas de siempre.

**KHR –**

***-*-* CASA DE SAWADA T. *-*-***

-Muchas Gracias, chicos – hablo el castaño, quien sonrió un poco -Pero supongo que esto no durara mucho – añadió mientras veía a la ventana y pues bebió un vaso de té frio.

-A ha ha es un poco raro – hablo la lluvia pero este sonrió un poco mas, mostrando sus relucientes y blancos dientes.

-Tsk, tu idiota, y de nada Decimo como sus fieles guardianes y amigos, nunca lo defraudaremos – hablo la Tormenta como siempre.

El castaño asintió y sonrió un poco más.

Y así se la pasaron platicando de cosas triviales, y de lo sucedido de ese día… y también de las inexistentes tareas… Que misteriosamente ningún maestro dejo…

Después de un rato, más se despidieron ya que era un poco tarde bueno no tanto, pero en cierto modo así lo era…

-Hasta mañana Tsuna / Décimo – se despidieron ambos, chicos con una ligera reverencia.

-Si – asintió el castaño.

.

.

Este cerró la puerta y suspiro un poco cansado, así que sin más se dirigió a su habitación al menos para recostarse antes de cenar…

Llego cerro y se acostó - boca abajo - en su cama, largo y tendido…

Hasta que…

-Bien echo, Tsuna – le susurro en sus oreja, alguien quien estaba encima del castaño.

.

.

-Hm, Reborn – susurro adormilado el castaño – ¿Que quieres ahora…? – pregunto con su mismo tono de voz.

-Te observe hoy, y veo que cumpliste. Bien echo… - le hablo de igual modo y no se levanto de encima del menor…

-Te podrías levantar de encima mío – le pidió tranquilo.

-Hmp – solo le dijo el Hitman, echo un Joven Adulto aparentemente.

Este se levanto un poco y dejo que el castaño se levantara pero lo volvió a acostar ahora estaban literalmente cara a cara. El hitman se abrió paso en las piernas de Sawada.

El mayor estaba cerrando el paso del menor. Se acerco y se relamió los labios. Al ver al castaño debajo suyo y con una cara apacible, pero quería surgir un delicado sonrojo.

Se acercaba más y más al rostro… sus cuerpos se pegaban un poco más…

-R-Reborn – ahora si, lo admitía se sintió amenazado, ultrajado, y mas que nada nervioso.

La mirada de Reborn era penetrante y con lujuria, casi Tsuna se sintió desnudo y como la persona más deseada de Namimori o el mundo, bueno el mundo mafioso más que nada.

.

.

.

-Tsuna – continúo el Hitman…

-¡ ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? – casi grito y con Reborn encima suyo.

-Je, te lo dije, apostamos a que actuarias todo lo contrario a ti hasta que se acabara el día… - le hablo con tono divertido.

-P-Pero no se valía los acosos de mi Pervertido Tutor – susurro ahora por primera vez, molesto.

-Claro, y los de Hibari y Mukuro si – le soltó.

-¿Eh? Hibari-san y ¿Mukuro? – dijo el castaño sin entender nada.

-Hmp aun así perdiste – continuo.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiii Noooo– chillo como usualmente haría.

El Hitman sonrió perverso y se levanto de encima del menor, y este se sintió engañado en el aspecto de que el sintió que no hizo trampa y recordó el por que hizo lo que hizo:

La noche anterior a ese día. Tanto tutor ya crecido y estudiante en proceso aun compartían habitación, esa noche el de la Fedora empezó a molestar al menor.

Un ejemplo era que una mañana este amaneció en la cama del pupilo y lo abrazaba posesivamente, - se escurrió en plena madrugada y se quito la parte de arriba de su pijama, junto con la del castaño - y como sabrán Sawada Tsunayoshi es de sueño "pesado"… Y esa mañana no recordaba que había echo… Bueno su tutor que le había echo a él.

El trato fue más o menos así…

_Sawada Tsunayoshi y Reborn Arcobaleno_

_Habían acordado o mas bien, hicieron una apuesta de que Tsuna __no podría actuar sin ser Dame-Tsuna__ todo un día entero junto con sus amigos, __tenían que parecer mafiosos__… y el premio era que el ganador gozaría de ciertos privilegios. Por no decir, tener un "Esclavo" personal o que No hubiera entrenamiento por espacio de una o dos semanas. Sawada tenía que actuar totalmente serio… hasta el final de este día. _

_Cualquier opción era valida._

.

.

.

-Eres un tramposo, Reborn – murmuro y suspiro cansado.

-No lo soy, fuiste tu cuando te pusiste nervioso – le dijo cruzados de brazos mientras bebía su expresso – No por nada soy el Hitman No.1…

-Es injusto T-T – se quejaba aun.

.

.

Pero bueno, todo esto por una apuesta, ocasionando que toda la ciudad de Namimori tuviera crisis con los adolescentes…

Todos decían –_No, no quiero ir a la escuela, ese castaño es malo, no – _y se acurrucaban.

.

.

Y un prefecto y la piña andante se encontraban algo molestos por que alguien misterioso les envió ciertas fotos de un joven castaño y un hombre mayor en una posición comprometedora… Bueno dos, una foto con dos cuerpos abrazados sin ropa "aparentemente" y la segunda donde el mayor estaba encima del castaño…

Con algo escrito: - "ATTE: El mejor Hitman: Reborn" – quizá el significado para ambos variaría…

-Ese Arcobaleno – susurro Mukuro.

-Bebe- murmuro Hibari, y sonrió. El mas que nadie, sabia que el castaño y el a veces tenían acercamientos, pero no contaba con que el bebe hiciera ahora su "movimiento"

.

.

Quien quita y surja una guerra… O bueno, el préstamo…

.

.

***** -**¿End? - ***

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? **

**O-O espero que al menos les haya gustado un poco X3… Onegai déjenme Reviews :D me hacen muy feliz, si los dejan ^^…**

**Por que sino yo no seguiría escribiendo u.u… **

***DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =) *.**

**Y si igual no te gusto 7.7 deja Review, con tu crítica constructiva y no critica ofensiva.¬¬… Hagamos Paz…:3  
Creo que quedo como lo había pensado eso pienso yo XDD**

**23-07-2012 /3:22pm. **


End file.
